greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
April Kepner
April Kepner is a trauma surgeon at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital who joined the staff during her residency as a result of the merger. History Early Life Much of April's personal life was revealed while she was being held at gunpoint by Gary Clark. She was forced to tell him personal details about herself in an attempt to prevent him from murdering her. She reveals that she was born on April 23rd in Columbus, Ohio and was raised on a corn farm along with three sisters, a pet pony, and a pet duck. Her mother is a teacher, while her father stays home and tends to the farm. When April told her parents she wanted to become a doctor, they were "over the moon" about it. April has always been very focused on her studies, so other than medical school and various church related events, she hasn't done much. Personality When April first arrived at the hospital, she was extremely insecure and wrote notes to herself in a personal diary to help cope with her insecurities. She wrote notes telling herself nobody could tell she has had plastic surgery on her nose, and that she could one day be the future of medicine. Although April seems to be a little bit fragile, the shooting at the hospital proved that she is much stronger than she seems. Since making some new friends at the hospital, April seems to have become much more confident in herself and her abilities, and little by little showed more of her personality. It's been noted by Owen Hunt that although April panics under pressure, she shows promise as a trauma surgeon due to her tenaciousness. Along with being extremely organized, April is also very competitive - refusing to give up until she wins. April's most noticable quality is her ability to read people. She's extremely receptive and notices things that most people would overlook. Along with those qualities she also has some flaws - such as her inability to filter what she says and her extreme anxiety that causes her to come off as annoying. April can also become very emotional over little things. Relationships Romantic Jackson Avery After the shooting at the hospital, Jackson and April became close when she noticed he'd been having nightmares about the tragedy. He then grew very protective over her - claiming she was the only friend he had left. April has always been very close with God, and she says she remained a virgin so long due to her religion - which Jackson respected. However, she lost her virginity to him the night before their medical boards putting somewhat of a strain on their friendship. When April returned to Seattle Grace Mercy West, she informed Jackson she was "re-virginizing". He didn't & April's first kiss.]]support this action because he felt she was trying to pretend they never happened, but he promised to help her in any way that he could. However, in the end, no matter how hard they tried to stay away, they couldn't resist each other. At some point in their relationship, April's period was late. Because she'd never been late before, she thought she was pregnant. While waiting for the results of the pregnancy test, Jackson told her that he was all in and that they would marry and raise the kid together. However, the test came back negative, to which April responded delighted. A little too delighted, as she said to Jackson that they dodged a big bullet and that they wouldn't have to get married anymore. This hurt Jackson's feelings and he broke up with her - stating that perhaps this was a sign they shouldn't be together. Soon after, Jackson began seeing intern Stephanie, which first started out as only a sexual relationship. Jackson told April himself, thinking it would hurt her even more if she heard from anyone else. April was glad that he did and thanked him, but confessed she still had some feelings for him and wasn't ready yet to be friends again. However, she soon met Matthew and they both concentrated on their own relationships. Jackson and April did become friends again, however, when April asked Jackson for advice on whether or not she should tell Matthew the truth about her virginity. Matthew Taylor A new paramedic at the hospital, Matthew has reccently caught the attention of April, as he awkwardly asked her on a date after confessing to watching her for some time. They are later seen bonding in an ambulance, when Matthew receives a call about a nearby trauma. April rides along with him and they come across a hit and run accident involving a nine year old boy. April saves his life by assembling her fellow doctors to operate although Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital was no longer a trauma center at the time. When the doctors were eventually caught operating on the boy, Meredith Grey protected April by claiming him as her patient and "accidentally" deleting incriminating evidence from the new system. Alex Karev and Jackson Avery also defended April during a meeting with Owen Hunt about the situation. kissing April after telling her he loved her.]] When all is said and done and the young boy is stable, April runs into Matthew on her way home from the hospital. He tells her she is the bravest, strongest, and most beautiful woman he has ever met. He tells her whenever he's around her, he loses all thoughts. April, flattered and somewhat shocked, kisses Matthew - much to the dismay of a jealous Jackson as he passes by with Stephanie. When April turns to Jackson for advice before a date with Matthew, Jackson reveals to April that his relationship with Stephanie is purely sexual and they're not romantically involved with each other. April then confesses to Jackson that she is unsure how to explain to Matthew that she is no longer a virgin, but still wishes to wait until marriage before having sex again. Jackson jokingly responds by saying he's going to think she's mentally ill, but April takes him seriously and her feelings are hurt. He later apologizes, however, and tells April to be honest with Matthew, stating that once he gets to know her, he will want to follow her anywhere. When April found out Matthew was saving himself for marriage - like she intented to do before sleeping with Jackson, she told him she was saving herself for marriage, as well - leaving out the fact that she was no longer a virgin. When she finally confessed to Matthew that she had lied, he was hurt, but accepted her for who she was. April and Matthew are now engaged to be married. He proposed to her via flashmob and she said yes, smiling from ear to ear and crying tears of joy. Friendships Reed Adamson Before the shooting at Seattle Grace Mercy West, April and Reed Adamson were best friends and roommates, as well. When Reed was tragically murdered during the shooting, April was the first to find her. Finding her best friend shot to death at the hands of Gary Clark sent April into shock, but she quickly recovered and reported what she found to Derek Shepherd. April often still mentions Reed, indicating that they were very close friends. Charles Percy It's unknown just how close April and Charles really were, but they were seen on several occasions laughing and joking around. April often disapproved of his crude humor, but overall seemed to get along with him. Lexie Grey When Lexie and April first met, Lexie found April annoying because Derek Shepherd seemed to take shine to her. Her jealousy caused her to steal April's diary and then read it. While reading the journal, she noticed tear drops on the pages - indicating that April was crying while the notes were being written. Feeling immediately guilty, Lexie returned the diary and apologized to April. They had another run in when Meredith opened up to April about her miscarriage and not Lexie. Lexie, again became jealous and tried tricking April into annoying Meredith with her idea of a chore wheel. However, Meredith approved of the idea - much to Lexie's dismay. Lexie then blew up at April infront of Meredith - who quickly ended the confrontation and explained to Lexie that the only reason April knew about the miscarriage is because she was there when it happened. Lexie then apologized to April for treating her the way she did and gave her Izzie's room as an apology. Lexie and April no longer had any negative feelings towards each other, and even developed a friendship of sorts. April even went to Lexie first for advice when Robert Stark asked her on a date. Meredith Grey April and Meredith didn't really start talking until the shooting at the hospital, when April kept her company during Derek's emergency surgery. Meredith was annoyed at April for crying during his surgery because she felt April had no right to cry, but April explained to her the reason she was crying was because her best friend, Reed had been murdered earlier that day. Meredith then held April's hand for the duration of Derek's operation. After the shooting, Meredith invited April to move into her home because April had been previously sharing an apartment with her deceased best friend, Reed. Meredith defended April when her peers were joking about April's virginity, and even told April she was beginning to like her when she stuck up for herself and put everyone else in their place. Since Meredith and Derek adopted Zola, April has played babysitter for her on several different occasions. Alex Karev Like he is to everyone, Alex was very rude upon meeting April, but it didn't take her long to notice this was only a defense mechanism he used to prevent people from getting too close. He continued being rude to her for quite some time, but she still treated him as a friend - doing his laundry and sharing her grocceries with him. When Robert Stark stole Alex's idea during a surgery, April defended him to the chief and made sure Alex received credit for his idea. She later met up with him in an on-call room and made sure he knew he was appreciated, and that she noticed all the good he's been doing. This prompted Alex to kiss her, but being a virgin she asked him to slow down - which frustrated him to the point that he screamed at her. He felt guilty, but left the room without saying a word. April avoided Alex for some time after that, but they reconciled over a piece of pizza on the way home from the hospital one day. When April failed her medical boards, Alex comforted her and reassured her that hospitals would still want her regardless of not being board certified. Career April was always top of her class in medical school, and has received numerous heart felt recommendations from her professors. During a meeting with Richard Webber, he stated he has no doubt she is an excellent surgeon because she has the recommendations to prove it. April spent most of her residency at Mercy West Medical Center, but later moved to Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital during the merger. When April arrived at Seattle Grace, Derek took a shine to her because she was full of intelligent and creative ideas. When Richard Webber was forced to let her go for making a mistake in the ER, Derek later rehired her because he felt she was unfairly fired and deserved a second chance. After being rehired, April decided to stick to more administrative work because she believed she wasn't a good surgeon anymore. She felt constantly guilty for losing her patient and couldn't handle any more losses. With a little encouragement from Derek, however, she finally began doing surgeries again and is well on her way to becoming an excellent surgeon. April Kepner was later hired as chief resident of Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital when she impressed Owen Hunt with her patient checklist. She had a rough start, but later got a handle on things and became an excellent chief resident. However, nervousness got the best of her during her medical board exams causing her to fail. Although April is not a board certified surgeon like her fellow doctors, she still remains at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital as an attending surgeon. She plans to retake her medical boards next year, and is confident she will pass the second time. It has been noted that although the new interns refer to her as "the dud", she is one of their favorite surgeons and is the most willing of all her fellow attendings to teach them. Also, unlike the other doctors in the hospital, April doesn't hold grudges against the interns for making mistakes. realized April would become a great trauma surgeon.]]When the trauma center at the hospital closed, April worked night and day with Derek Shepherd to hatch a plan to keep it open. They succeeded in receiving donations from the other departments, but were devastated to find out all of their hard work was wasted. They found out the trauma center wasn't closing due to budget issues, but instead because trauma centers aren't a good selling point. With the trauma center back in place at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital, April finally feels she has her career headed in the right direction, and is confident she will "kick ass" this year during her medical board exams. Notes and Trivia *April watches Oprah. *April is a morning person. *April always cries at weddings. *As a child, April had a fish tank, two hamsters, a pet pony, a pet duck, and two dogs named Buster and Pickles. Pickles was a Schnauzer. *April is a bit of a photographer. She is seen taking pictures at almost every social event she and her fellow doctors attend. *April used to Facebook Jackson's mother, Catherine Avery, but removed her as a friend at Jackson's request. *April is Christian. *April was a virgin until the age of twenty nine. *April has had plastic surgery on her nose. It is unknown when this happened or if it was reconstructive or cosmetic. *April has fasted (abstained from any food or drink for a period of time for religious observation). *April has hazel eyes. *April has a dimple on her right cheek. *April dreams of being married in a field full of beautiful flowers with butterflies that are released when she says "I do" and mints that have the phrase "mint to be" on them. *When April becomes nervous or upset, her voice becomes noticeably higher than usual. She also often waves her hands when trying to make a point. *According to Jackson Avery & Cristina Yang, April is an excellent cook. *While at Callie Torres and Arizona Robbins' baby shower, April made Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres a pie themed onesie with the words "Cutie Pie" decoratively written on it. *April is very talented when it comes to numbers and statistics. She even claims to become overly excited when numbers and statistics are mentioned. *April can sometimes become too emotionally involved with her patients. She will often cry when she loses a patient, and will go above and beyond to make sure her patients are comfortable. *April once cooked a special porridge for one of the African orphans Alex Karev brought to the hospital, prompting Robert Stark to give her a glowing review for chief resident to Owen Hunt. *In April's office, she has a photo of her and Jackson Avery and a photo of Callie Torres and Arizona Robbins from their wedding day. *According to a patient at the hospital, April looks identical to the fictional Dothraki Princess from the "Song of Ice and Fire" series. *April has been let go by the hospital on two different occasions, but was hired back each time. Gallery 9x13AprilKepner.png 9x14AprilKepner.png 9x17AprilKepner.png 9x18AprilKepner.png 9x02AprilKepner.png 9x01AprilKepner.png 9x16AprilKepner.png 9x15AprilKepner.png Kepner 10.png Kepner 5.jpg Kepner 1.png Kepner 2.jpg Notable Episodes Memorable Quotes :“Stop! Okay just stop. I’m a virgin, yes. So what? It’s not something I talk about, okay? We all have things we don’t talk about. Alex, you’ve been afraid of the elevator for like a month, but I never said anything because it’s none of my business. And Jackson, you wake up every night screaming because you have nightmares. And, Meredith, you don’t talk about Cristina because you’re afraid she’s never gonna be the same Cristina again. And Lexie, for God’s sake, Mark never thought you were a psycho. He loves you. That’s why he stares at you. Because he can’t keep his eyes off the woman he loves. Of course, he’s never gonna say anything cause he doesn’t feel like he can. Well, we all have stuff we don’t talk about! I am a 28-year-old virgin. Mainly because I wanted my first time to be special and then I waited too long and partially because I’m pretty sure guys find me annoying. I’m a virgin! That doesn’t make it drinks conversation! We all have stuff we don’t talk about!" ---- :“Hey, here’s a question. Whatever happened to good, old-fashioned romance? No stuffing of turkeys or disinfecting sofas. But you know, what about nice, normal dates, where people talk, share a meal, get to know each other? And then wind up together. Not because they’re monkeys but because they have genuine feelings in a committed way. I mean what is so wrong with that, huh?” ---- :“I guess I have to believe that everything happens for a reason. It’s all part of some plan; you’re supposed to learn something. You lose a patient because you forget to check their airway, you don’t make that mistake again. You fail your boards ‘cause you’re too busy sleeping with your best friend, maybe you stop doing that. The hospital you call home shuts down just when you’re starting to feel like you’ve got your life together..” Appearances Category:GA S6 Characters Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:Doctors Category:GA S7 Characters Category:GA S8 Characters Category:GA S9 Characters Category:Webisode Characters